Still Have Time For Love
by MusicalDragons
Summary: In the year 1920, it seems all is lost. Friends have moved on or died, and life is just payday to payday. That's how it is for Marge. Running a bar in Prague waiting for her contact for her new assignment that has nothing to do with mold. MargexKeith. Ch1
1. Chapter 1

Still Have Time For Love.

* * *

Chapter 1 :Beware for the Night Brings Dreams

* * *

The pretty blonde woman sat on the stool on the opposite side of the bar. She watched with a keen eye at the drunks, but other than that, the female bartender seemed bored. Exhaling as she stood up and swept a glass away from a deranged drunk who shouted in protest, she merely smiled, as if daring him to continue his little tantrum.

"I'll see you around Marge," the drunk grumbled and swayed his way out of the bar.

"All-righty boys! Finish up and move on out, We are now CLOSED!" she tooted, joy shaking her voice.

Some of the drunks shook their heads, for a woman as tiny as Marge was, she had a big mouth. But none the less, she had the cheapest beer around, and it was always quiet. Which was odd for almost being 1920.

When the last man left. Margarete sighed in relief. Why she had agreed to take on this mind numbing assignment still confused her, but the gentleman that needed a spy asked for her by name. Her boss wouldn't tell her who the man was, but she needed to open a pub, keep the prices cheap and she'll see him.

"Girl, you WERE nuts for agreeing," she said to herself, only half listening to the sounds around her as she cleaned. Stopping to look at her reflection in the dusty mirror behind the bar, Margarete only wondered what her friends from the adventure would think if they saw her.

Her once full face had become pale and thin. Her hair fell to her waist, now a dark rusty brown color instead of blonde, some days, depending on if she felt like wearing wig. She dressed more conservative, wearing a soft cream colored blouse and a dark blue skirt that fell to the middle of her calves.

Yes, it had been six years, almost seven when the New Year came around in the next couple of weeks. But even then, hearing of Alice's death, then a year later, Yuri's, only caused her to get deeper and deeper into her work.

Time after time, her thought's would drift to Keith. The handsome vampire that nearly took her breath away. She knew it was hard to NOT think of him since she was working in Prague, and he was only a couple of days away by carriage, hours by plane.

Hearing a noise from behind, she spun around, half expecting to see Keith, but was met with nothing but her own reflection. Telling herself it was a rat, Margarete couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, being careful she slide her shoes off and padded to the door to make sure she had locked it. It was still firmly bolted in place.

Knowing she didn't have a back door, and that ghosts were probably just a figment of her imagination, she went back to working. Her back to the pub area she focused on the bar, scooping up crumbs and gathering glasses, wishing she had turned the radio on, since she was starting to spook herself.

Spinning around she let out a scream and dropped the glasses in her arms on the ground. They shattered and stung her legs and feet, but she didn't care.

"What the heck is going on!?" she cried alarmed, for before her eyes, the chairs were on the tables, and she KNEW for a fact she didn't do that. She always put them up before she went upstairs for bed, since she had a room above the bar.

"Still have that startled scream I hear," came an oddly familiar voice. It sent chills up Marge's spine.

The figure vanished out of thin air. A man. He was dressed in a crisp dark blue suit, purple tie, black dress shoes and he leaned his weight on a walking cane as he approached Margarete.

"Its been a long time hasn't it Margarete?" he asked, pale eyes standing against his light skin and long blonde hair.

"Keith?" she voiced. He nodded, she smacked him. "Why couldn't you use the door like a normal person instead of scaring me out of ten years of life!"

Boy, was she livid.

Keith rubbed the arm that had taking the lashing. "I had to make sure you could deal with what I need your help for," he said, this time distancing himself just in case she decided to strike again.

"Wait, you're the gentleman my boss sent me out here to see?"

Keith nodded.

"What's wrong?" she asked, lifting herself up on the bar, and started to pull the tiny shards of glass out of her foot.

"Something is not right at the castle. My ancestors coffins are missing, and it just seems to have taken on an evil aurora. I can't explain it, but when ever I go in it, I feel all my self control giving out. So I've been staying at different hotels," Keith explained.

"What about Nina?"

"She and her mother went to America with Halley's family."

"Really? I'm glad. The whole group deserved better."

Keith nodded and watched Margarete struggle with a piece of glass jammed in her foot.

"Here," Keith offered, but she swayed him back, glaring at him.

"I can handle it," she breathed, looking at him with hard eyes.

Keith watched her yank the shard out, she had bit her lip hard and tears formed in her eyes.

Not listening to her request, Keith picked up a clean fabric napkin off the table and tied it around her foot, knowing the pressure would stop the bleeding.

Margarete sighed, defeated. "We'll leave in the morning?"

"Morning sounds nice."

"I have a sofa in my room, you can sleep there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry. it took THREE years to update this and I only give you a chapter. It's been a LONG three years. I have two more chapters of this story. Should be up right after the new year.**

**Peace Peeps. ;)**

* * *

Keith hardly slept on the lumpy sofa. It was either that or Margarete's snoring. 

He groaned, wishing for his beloved coffin, but even that might not have been able to drown out the fog horn that was currently living in the woman's throat.

Keith really didn't remember the last time they had seen one another. Their goodbye had been hasty, and tasteless. He knew why too; he didn't want to say good bye to Margarete.

Watching the woman sleep, brought an odd comfort to his heart as he slid off the sofa and walked to the side of the bed.

Brushing a strand of hair out of her face, Keith briefly wondered why he let her walk out of his life. Was it too late for them? Too late for him?

Shaking the thoughts of her out of his head, Keith pulled the blanket up to her chin and walked back to his bed on the sofa. Baring his teeth at the sofa, he slumped down in it and fell into a light sleep.

"RISE AND SHINE!!!" came the burst of energy that sent Keith flying off the couch and into a mess on the floor.

"What the bloody..." he grumbled and lifted himself off the ground and looked at Margarete.

"Wasn't your hair brown yesterday?" he asked, looking at the blonde ponytail.

"Wigs hon. Wigs. All super spies need them," Margarete said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wigs brilliant."

"Men. Well get dressed, I have breakfast downstairs, and then we'll go. Chop, chop," she instructed, clapping her hands.

Keith shook his head slightly, chuckling to himself as he pulled on his jacket and boots.

Walking down stairs, the place smelled like hot-cakes and bacon.

"You cook too? Wow, I am impressed," Keith teased, sliding on a bar stool.

Margarete ignored his comment. "How are we getting there? Walking? Carriage? Plane?"

Keith shuddered at the thought of a plane, remembering Yuri's horror story about Marge's flying. "Carriage would be nice," he said.

"Nonsense. I already have a plane reserved. We leave after breakfast. My bags have been packed for weeks now, waiting on you," said Margarete, placing a plate of bacon, hot-cakes and a slice of toast in front of Keith.

Keith smiled sweetly. "I had my reasons."

"Sure you did," she said, not looking up from her plate.

8888888

88888

888

After breakfast and a quick carriage ride over to where the plane was. Keith became, well, nervous.

"Lighten up. I'm not that bad of a pilot," scuffed Margarete, quite annoyed at his demeanor

Keith just nodded and climbed into the front of the two seated plane. Once Margarete's bags were safely stuffed behind the seats she climbed in, and checked all the gears. P

"Ready?" she asked, not caring if he was.

"As I'll ever be," breathed Keith, gripping the side of the seat.

"Easy slugger, the plane isn't even on."

"Just wake me when we get there."

"Here we go!"

8888

888

88

8

"So we had to do a crash landing. No big." Margarete said as they boarded a boat called the** Pacific Star**, for the rest of the way.

"No big? We nearly DIED Marge," Keith breathed and took the key from the man at the desk.

"You're such a baby," she huffed and snatched the keys out of Keith's hand and found the room.

Keith stood short at the door. There was one problem. One BIG problem. There was only one bed.

Margarete acted like nothing was wrong as she threw some of her bags on the love seat in the nook.

"Don't just stand there, Keith, close the door," she said. Keith steeped out and shut the door.

Margarete rolled her eyes and walked over to the closed door, and opened it. "I meant with you inside, silly." She cracked a smile, he was really adorable when he blushed.

_Get a hold of yourself woman, the Keith book is closed. You decided that years ago._ Margarete just wasn't so sure anymore.

"Where did you get a suitcase?" Margarete asked suddenly as Keith was unpacking. She didn't remember him having one on the plane.

"I'm a vampire remember, I have my secrets."

"Tell me your secrets."

"Ah if I did, my grand-daddies will never let me hear the end of it," said Keith, winking.

Margarete sat on the side of the bed. Even now, the man left her frazzled and slightly warm. Shaking the feeling off, she told herself that she had a mission. Nothing was going to keep her from getting sidetracked.

888888

8888

888

8

Later on that night, with Keith in his favorite purple suit, he sat at the bed; glaring at the bathroom door.

"Come on Margarete! I would like to eat; before _tomorrow_ nights meal that is," he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Almost done!" came from the bathroom and the door opened. Keith thought he might just die. What stood before him was not Margarete. It was the goddess, Venus, in a soft green gown with gold accents. Blonde hair up on her head in a lose curled ponytail.

"Can you help me?" she asked. Keith blinked stupidly.

"Hello?! Keith! Can you get the back of my dress for me?" Margarete asked again, pushing a blonde curl out of her face.

"Sure," he breathed, with a sudden rush back to reality as she turned her back to him, she wanted him to lace her dress up.

Keith tied the gold ribbon, and knotted it at the small of her back. "Thanks," Margarete said, turning around to face Keith.

Something in his eyes made her breath catch in her throat, she couldn't handle heartbreak again. Not from the same man again.

Keith made a sound. "We should be going."

Margarete nodded, linking her arm with Keith's as they walked into the dinning room.

They ate a delightful meal, of steak, potatoes and garden greens. Keith sat back and grinned at Margarete. "Are you going to tell me how you were able to get us aboard this fine boat?"

"Nope. I have my connections though," said Margarete with a wink.

Keith rolled his eyes and nudged her playfully. She smiled, and watched couples get up from their tables and glided to the middle of the floor and they started to dance.

Keith watched her face and stood up, clearing his throat. "Margarete? Would you like to dance?"

Stunned, Margarete nodded, clasping her gloved hand within his own as he lead her out on the dance floor.

Feeling warm and safe in his embrace, Margarete briefly wondered if she really could keep herself steady around him. Not only was having her body fit perfectly with his, his pale eyes still unnerved her all together.

Pushing the thoughts from her head, she just enjoyed the slow dance, slightly wondering if she should throw her collection of dark brown wigs overboard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiger pointed out that I started writing this story a year ago. It's felt like three! I think I did start this awhile back. just haven't had any free time in the past few months. Working a lot of hours, grad school, all that fun stuff. But, YES! My grammer still and most likely always will bite. so fair warning. ;0) Enjoy!**

* * *

"I thought I told you to kill him" 

"Boss, I tried. I didn't think it would be this hard to eliminate him."

"You idiot. You just can't kill a vampire. You have to slowly drive him insane, that's what kills one."

"You stole all of his ancestors coffins, I thought that was good enough."

"So did I, but there's something that holds his heart. Something bigger than the love of his family. Perhaps a woman."

"Boss, I hate to say it; but who would be dumb enough to love a vampire?"

"Silence you fool. He's a smart fellow. But not smart enough."

Laughter filled the stale air in Blue Castle's throne room. A second voice joined in, it was cut short with a snapping of bones.

"Idiot. Barlow!. FIND ME THAT VAMPIRE!"

"Yes. Lentz. Right away."

A boney hand extend out of the darkness, grasping the air. "This must work. I need that vampires blood. Strike fear into humans, show them that the books...are true."

88888

888

88

Keith sat on the window sill seat, looking out over the water. It was a clear night, and the moon was shining in the room, making the vampire's pale skin on his face and chest, seem almost transparent.

He head swarmed with thoughts and his heart hurt. He desperately needed to tell Margarete what was going on, but the spies were everywhere. There was only one way to tell her. He needed to show her.

Walking away from the window pane, Keith gave a soft sigh. He just didn't feel safe on the boat. There was something odd about it. Pushing the thought from his mind, he slid under the sheets of the bed, falling asleep almost instantly as soon as he closed his eyes.

888

88

8

Groaning as he woke up, he stretched on the sheets, touching an empty space beside him.

"Margarete!?" he said, leaping up out of bed, fully awake, it was like his nightmare was coming true. A boat. Bloodshed. Screaming, and the stench of death. "What's wrong?" came her voice from the bathroom. She opened the door, her long blonde hair wet from the shower and a towel wrapped around her frame.

Keith didn't say anything, just walked over and embraced her in a tight hug, just thankful she was okay.

"Are you okay?!" she asked slightly nervous. Not because he was holding her tight against him, just the look that had been on his face when he did.

"I didn't know where you were, I thought..." he trailed off, and it became fully aware to him that he was holding her to him with nothing but a towel on.

He slightly pushed himself away, blushing in the process.

Margarete was momentarily stunned. "I'm uh, going to get dressed now," she breathed, feeling the heat rise into her face when she couldn't take her eyes off his. Closing the door, she smiled to herself. Maybe revisiting the Keith book along the way wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Keith dressed quickly and waited for Margarete. "Come-on. The boat will be docking within the hour."

Margarete walked out of the bathroom and rolled her eyes. "Such a man, now can you zip me up?"

Keith rolled his eyes and walked over to her and grasped the zipper and pulled it up.

The boat suddenly made a strange nosie and a quick movement, sending Keith and Margarete on the bed.

"What the?" she gasped, leaping up and raced to the window, looking out.

"What is it?" Keith asked, looking beside her.

Screams and gunshots filled the boat. Catching a glimpse of what appeared to be a flying man Keith gasped. "We have to get off of this boat NOW!"

"What?! Why!? HOW?!" Margarete asked as the screams only gave way into more, and the boat kept making strange movements. "Keith, I think the boat is sinking!"

Keith paled. "What else could NOT go wrong." Looking around the room, he spotted the chair and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Margarete asked.

"Grab my little bag, only stuff in it what you absolutely need, and I'll work on getting us out of here."

Margarete did as told, bringing her extra guns and ammo, plus something special she hoped she would need later on. She winced as Keith kept banging the chair against the window.

"Keith watch and learn," she mused, pulling a pistol out from between her cleavage.

"What else do you have in there?" Keith asked, mildly amused, then blushed as he noted what he said.

Firing to shots caused the glass to break and Keith finished it off with the chair.

"You can swim right?" he asked, throwing the bag over his shoulder and climbed out the window.

Margarete gave him a look as he helped her out of the window.

"LOOK THERE THEY ARE!" a creepy, bone chilling voice screamed.

"Jump!" Keith urged, grasping her hand and took a leap over the railing, followed by Margarete.

The water was a cold impact, spitting and sputtering, the two kept trying to swim ashore.

"Oh my god, my legs are killing me," Margarete groaned as they reached the shore, her shoes and skirt weighed her down terribly. Keith had suggested that she shed her clothing. Now she wished she had taken his advice.

"We're almost there, Margarete. Almost there," he puffed, trying to convince himself as well.

Seeing the beach was the happiest moment in Keith's life. He paddled and kicked harder, trying to reach the shore. When he did he flopped on his back and breathed hard, with Margarete by his side.

"I don't about you sonny-boy, but that was enough exercise for a lifetime."

Keith gave a heavy sigh and dropped to the sand, where all went black.

888888

8888

88

A warm crackling firelight and soft hands on his forehead slowly pulled Keith from his sleeping state.

"I think your husbands going to be okay, child," a soft voice whispered.

"I was so worried," was that Margarete's voice? "I thought I lost him when we were able to swim ashore."

"The attack on the boat is breaking news. Stay here as long as you need.. Now, get some rest my dear. The nuns will bring you anything you need, just make sure he gets well."

Keith assumed the 'he' was him. His head hurt something awful, and he groaned in pain when he tried to sit up.

"Easy Keith," came Margarete's voice, she pressed a cold cloth to his head. "You hit your head somehow, you've been out for three days."

His eyes shot open, he was in a small room, on a tiny, yet comfy bed.

"I was able to get some help from this church by the sea. We have a place to stay for a few nights, until you are better. One of the nuns, her sisters husband has a small shack in town. We're welcome to use that until we continue on our journey,"

"Husband?" he snickered, closing his eyes again. He could feel her face flush right through her fingertips.

"Do you think they would have let me stay in the same room as you. I was worried sick!" she hissed.

Keith put his hand on hers, and brought it to his chest over his heart. It was beating fast.

"You did what you had to do," he moved her fingers to his lips and pressed a kiss onto them.

"Thanks."

Within a few moments Keith was back in dreamland, and Margarete sat there stunned, her hand still clasped in his.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay this chapter has a higher rating. Its not graphic. But it does have mild sexual content in it. The song at the end starts out with Marge sining, then it fades into the story line. Its Wild Hope by Mandy Moore. Enjoy!

* * *

The man known as Lentz was sitting in the throne room, his long legs kicked out before him. A body of another vampire laid in the corner.

Lentz looked at his fingers, they were no longer boney, but long, thin and masculine. He cleared his throat.

"I hope Barlow does better than you," he told the body. He already knew the attack on the boat hadn't gone as planned, but the two were now stuck in a little town.

Lentz hated Keith's family. Centuries before Keith was born, Lentz was engaged to one of the ladies of the grand council; Maria Valentine. But she had found out his sinister plans of stealing the Valentine's magic and unleashing chaos onto the world. He tried to convince her to join him, but she and her family had banished him to the South Pole.

Spending years upon years in darkness, his plan of revenge grew. He learned Maria never married. But her brother Abel did. Abel's only child, had three children of his own. Two wanted to be super-heros, while Keith, being the oldest, stayed to look after Blue Castle.

Lentz cackled. You rid of the owner, you get everything that was his.

A door opened and Lentz glanced at the door, knowing that Barlow was coming back empty handed. Least he came back with his head held high.

Barlow cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Master Lentz. They got away. The woman found a church that over looks the ocean. They are currently their. As my sources tell me, they will be staying in a small shack along the outskirts of town. Very close to Prague,"

Lentz grinned. "Good work Barlow. I can feel the force field around here getting weaker. Forget the vampire at the moment. Focus on his wrench."

Barlow nodded and turned to leave.

"Barlow. Why don't you get some rest. Let them relax for a week or two, just so they let their guard down a bit,"

"Thank you master." Barlow vanished in the thin air. Lentz smiled, twisting a strand of his long brown hair in his fingers. "Just you wait."

8888

88

8

Margarete looked around the tiny shack. It was small. Made her small room above the bar look like a palace.

It smelled musty, and covered in dust. Keith ran a gloved finger across the fireplace and looked at it. The white tip was black.

"I guess we start cleaning?" he offered, opening a window and letting some sunlight in.

"Sounds good" Margarete laughed, stripping the small bed in the corner, and tossed the sheets on the floor.

They spent the whole day scrubbing and later on buying some food for the ice box.

Keith flopped down on the sofa. "I'm exhausted," he laughed, his stomach grumbling loudly.

"Hungry too," Margarete said, reaching over and patted his stomach.

Keith put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "I know you're an excellent cook."

"Silly," she teased, poking him lightly in the ribs. "You just don't want to cook."

"I..." her face was close to his, too close. He found himself cupping her cheek and lost in her eyes, as he leaned forward, and pressed his lips to her cheek. "Please? I know you happen to be an amazing cook."

She swatted him away and walked briskly to the kitchen, her cheeks blazing.

"What's getting into you Margarete?" she whispered to herself, putting some chicken into water and setting it on the stove to boil.

"I got it!" Keith proclaimed, making Margarete jump.

"Got what?"

"There's a Vampire bar in this part of town."

"A Vampire bar?" she repeated.

"Its not advertised as that, it looks run down. Since vampires 'don't exist'"

Margarete put her hands on her hips and looked at him. "Well why don't we go there?"

"You're not a vampire."

"So? Can't I be a date? An escort?"

"Can you sing?" he asked, looking at the newspaper they picked up earlier.

"Sure. Why?"

"Their looking for a singer."

"Wouldn't I have to be a vampire? I mean I can't just walk in there and say I want to sing!"

"If Martha still works there, you can."

"Martha?"

"My cousin's old girlfriend." He picked up the phone and asked the operater for the connection.

"Great! Thanks Martha. We'll be there at dusk." he said a few moments later.

Margarete groaned inwardly. She had a bad feeling about this.

8888

88

8

88

8

"Oh Margarete! You look lovely!" Martha gushed hours later. Margarete begged to differ.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a deep green v neck dress, with a slit up to her hip. She was worried about her gun in the hip sling on the other leg, but Martha assured her that it you couldn't see it.

The young vampire smiled her sharp grin at Margarete. "Its nice that you are helping him out. He's such a sweet guy. Hopefully he can find some information out tonight."

Margarete peeked out of the curtain. Keith dressed in a emerald suit, and one of her short brown wigs, was seated at the bar, sipping a red drink, he looked good, and her heart swam.

"Ready?" Martha asked, and breezed past her to announce the show.

"Gentleman. May I present, the musical talent of Abigail."

Margarete swallowed, and stepped out on stage. A couple of the already drunk vampires cat called at her, but she ignored them and walked up to the pianist. She whispered in his ear and he nodded.

She took a deep breath and sang. Keith nearly lost track of the conversation he was having with another vampire. She looked marvelous, and sounded like an angel.

_In the crazy world_

_Anything can happen_

_If you will it to_

_I'm just a hazy girl_

_Blurring all the edges_

_Only seeing blue_

_It's a Wild Hope_

_A Wild Hope_

_A Wild Hope_

_Everything will be alright_

Keith was in a trance watching her. How could he have not seen it before?!

_Lost inside_

_A painting of a city on a hotel wall_

_Days goes by_

_Wasting golden hours in the fall_

The bar got an eerie feeling. The atmosphere darkened.

Keith was still half listening to the other vampire, until he felt a gun poke him in the side. "Here me now Keith?" the voice hissed.

He paled, Margarete stopped singing and hoisted her gun and aimed it at the intruder, missing him by a hair when she fired.

"Don't think you can escape from me, Barlow, Follower of Lentz. ," the vampire hissed again, flying across the room and grabbed Margarete by the throat, his fangs baring.

"Marge!" Keith screamed, running across the room. He cocked his fist back and slammed Barlow in the jaw. Margarete grabbed Keith's hand and they both fled from the pub, running down the street and taking weird turns until they got back to the shack.

_It's a Wild Hope_

_A Wild Hope_

_A Wild Hope_

_Everything will be alright_

_I catch a glimpse of our reflection_

_Beside you I see myself_

_We are the season's new collection_

_We look like everybody else_

"Wow!" she breathed as Keith locked the doors, his face was filled with fury.

"Vampires are suppose to be gentle! We don't suck blood!" He walked over and gripped Margarete's throat, examining the pale untouched skin. She saw his eyes,

"Keith, not all vampires are good. They have bad guys like regular humans have bad guys."

"I almost lost you tonight Margarete! I lost you once. I can't do it again."

She was at loss for words. His eyes were clouded with emotion, but she could see her reflection clearly.

"Keith," she whispered, as he bent his head down and captured her lips with his.

_Walk alone_

_Through the crowded streets into the fading grey_

_Here and gone_

_Like a decoration for the holiday_

He moved softly against her, making her pulse pound and her blood boil. Clothing was discarded around the room, and the world vanished except for them. She met his every thrust, and soon the gentle love making turned into an animal desire. She had never been loved like this before. Not one part of her body went untouched, and his hand never left hers that was against the pillow. She just wished she could rid the feeling that her heart was about the break.

_It's a Wild Hope_

_A Wild Hope_

_A Wild Hope_

_Everything will be alright._


End file.
